For both of our sakes
by Skaetbord
Summary: Souji finds out about Nanako's kidnapping, and enters a stage of depression. He refuses to talk or hang out with anyone until Nanako has been saved. Will Souji be able to accept reality? One-shot. Rated T for Language. Elaborating a moment in the game.


**November 6****th****, Evening**

It was a cloudy day. Souji had returned from his exploration in the TV world. He anxiously waited to hear Nanako's voice. "Welcome home, big bro!" "Welcome back!" "I missed you!" He stood at the entrance to the house, and slowly walked inside.

He didn't hear Nanako's voice. He didn't hear his uncle's, either. He could almost see Nanako watching her favorite quiz show, only turning to look at her cousin.

"Nanako…" He whispered to himself quietly. He hadn't cried for a very long time, however he could feel a wet tear falling down his face. The Investigation Team would soon catch the culprit, Nametame, but no matter how he looked at it, he failed to protect the one who was so close to him. More tears came falling down, one after the other.

Then he realized. Simply thinking about Nametame made his fists clench. The murderer who tried to kill so many people, and the one who kidnapped his cousin… Why Nanako? She was innocent. She didn't deserve this. The next time he'd see her would be in the TV world.

"Damn it…"

Without even meaning to, he walked over to the table that Nanako would have been sitting at. It was as if she was still with him, even though she wasn't.

He went to his futon in silence. There was no one to talk with, anyways.

**November 7****th****, Morning**

"School, huh?" Souji sighed, grabbing his uniform and walking to school. No Nanako walking with him to her school. No small child beside him. Ayane and Daisuke would attempt to talk to him, but none of his friend's words would register. Even Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Yukiko, and the rest of his friends wouldn't bother him.

Eventually, he reached his Geography class. Mr. Yamada was writing notes on the blackboard for students to copy, but the only thing written on Souji's notes were pictures of Nanako. They were the only things to come out of his hand. He wondered if Nanako would like him like how he was now.

"Um, let's see… Souji, do you know the answer?" Mr. Yamada asked the unconcentrated student.

"No," Souji said quickly. He didn't even know what Mr. Yamada was asking.

"Are your brains disappearing? You just got the highest score on the midterm, and you don't know an answer I asked?" Mr. Yamada frowned. "Let's see… Mari, how about you?" He turned to another student.

"No, my cousin's just trapped in a TV and if I don't get her out she'll die and I was the one responsible for her," Souji mumbled, however softly enough for no one to hear. Another tear fell onto his paper. "H-how would you feel to have someone close die?" He didn't say another word for the entire day, ignoring all who talked to him.

**November 7****th****, Evening**

Nanako would not like him like he was now. She would ask, "What's wrong, big bro?" and questions along those lines.

He walked over to the place Nanako would sit and do nothing else. Without notice, he collapsed on the table, his eyes making wet marks on the wooden table. His wails went all around the house, to no one in particular.

Would Nanako love to see him crying?

No, she wouldn't… "I have to save her…" Souji whispered beyond his tears. "She wouldn't want me to be like this… I have to do it… I'm gonna save her, damn it!"

**November 8****th****, Lunchtime**

Souji walked out of his class with a stern look of determination on his face. He walked down the stairs to the first year room to tell Naoto, Kanji and Rise that they'll be entering the TV today. He saw his athletic friend walk in front of him. "Yo, Souji, you free? Practice is today, and…" Daisuke suggested, but Souji cut him off.

"I'm busy, sorry," Souji frowned. "I've been busy lately. It'll wind down, soon, though." I'm right with that one, he thought to himself as Daisuke walked past him, nodding. I will save Nanako as quickly as possible. He walked back to the classroom, thinking:

_For both our sakes, I will save you._


End file.
